


Holding on to You

by arcticfox007



Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel in Love (Supernatural), Christmas Decorations, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Destiel December 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfox007/pseuds/arcticfox007
Summary: Castiel will always come when Dean needs him, even if it takes Sam texting him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036836
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Holding on to You

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December 2020 Challenge
> 
> Day 2: Decorating 
> 
> Loosely set after Season 12 E3 – but I’m not married to canon stuff or anything.
> 
> I'm just editing my own stuff so if there is an error, it's on me.

*Please come when you can.*

Castiel looked at the text from Sam with some concern. If it had been urgent, he was sure Sam would’ve expressed it… but still, Lucifer’s trail had gone cold, and a break from Crowley’s need to always fill the silence with words would be welcome. Still looking at the text Castiel stood up from the barstool.

“Where are you running off to Feathers? Running home to your boyfriend for the holidays?” Crowley winked suggestively at the angel. 

“If you must know, Sam has requested my assistance.” Castiel hadn’t actually paid much attention to the time of year, but now that he looked around, he did note that the bar had a plastic tree in the corner with lights.” Crowley noticed Castiel taking in the tree with a furrowed brow.

“Oh dear, you didn’t forget? And with only ten shopping days left!” Crowley smiled mockingly. Cas just glared at Crowley and slammed money on the bar for the beer he hadn’t touched. 

“Just call me if you hear anything new about Lucifer.” Castiel continued to glower at the demon.

“Ooo, I touched a nerve there. Go run back home to your boys, Feathers.” Crowley chuckled and turned back to his drink. Castiel walked out of the bar and got in his current vehicle. He was only a few hours from the bunker but as he started to drive, he found that he was actually bothered by what Crowley had said. He had observed that humans in this part of the world had specific cultural practices associated with Christmas that were very important to them. He had not known the Winchesters to pay much attention to the holiday, but should he do something for them? Sighing, Castiel decided he’d get to the bunker first and worry about human cultural practices later.

****

Sam was worrying more and more about Dean. He knew his brother said he understood why Mom needed her space, but Dean was withdrawing more and more. When they weren’t on a hunt Dean found all sorts of projects around the bunker that required manual labor. The last few days his brother had only communicated with one-word responses and only when Sam asked him a direct question. Sam had been relieved when Cas texted him that he was on the way to them, Dean was always better with Cas around. 

“Dean?” Sam could hear some boxes being moved around in one of the rooms they’d been using for storage. He looked through the doorway to see his brother opening up an old box. 

“What?” Sam winced at the harsh tone.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to bother you. I just wanted to tell you Cas texted to say he was on his way here. I thought you’d want to know.” Dean just nodded at the news. Sam looked around and noticed that Dean was going through some of the stuff prior occupants of the bunker had left behind. Sam waved his hand towards the boxes. “Anything interesting?” Dean sighed deeply.

“No.” Sam peeked into the box Dean had just opened as it was pushed aside into what he imagined was Dean’s junk pile. It was full of smaller boxes. Sam pulled one out and laughed. They were tree ornaments, and really ugly ones at that. Dean just continued to pull more boxes out, but looking at the hideous ornaments Sam realized with a start that it was almost Christmas. Maybe Sam had more than one idea of how to cheer his brother up. 

***  
“Sam.” Castiel wondered why Sam had called when he was going to be at the bunker in the next half an hour.

“Hey Cas. I know you’re probably almost here, but I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?”

“Of course, Sam. What can I do for you?”

“Can you stop somewhere and pick up a few supplies? I’ll text you the address of the closest store. You still have the credit card we gave you right?” Castiel could here Sam’s smile through the phone. 

“Yes, what supplies do you require?”

“Okay, so this may sound strange, but I need you to pick up a tree. And a tree stand. And lights. Oh, and when you get here text me so I can help you sneak them in.” Sam had lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. Castiel was confused.

“Is this for some ill-advised spell? These sound like odd ingredients.” Sam laughed.

“No Cas! Dean found some old decorations in one of the storage boxes and it made me think that it might be nice to decorate a Christmas tree this year.”

“Then why are we sneaking?”

“Um, well, I asked you to come back because… because Mom left. Dean hasn’t been handling it well, and I thought you and I could maybe do something to remind him that he still had us.” Cas took a deep breath and didn’t speak for a moment. It was hard to think of Dean dealing with his mother’s absence again. “Cas?”

“I’m here Sam. I’m happy to bring a tree to assist with your holiday rituals. Please send me the address.” Cas ended the call. He was absurdly happy at the idea of being included in decorating a tree with the Winchesters. He was worried about Dean of course, but he wasn’t surprised to hear that Mary left. She had expressed that she felt out of place. If Sam thought having a Christmas tree would help, then Cas would get a tree. He glanced at the address on his screen and drove to the store. 

***

Sam made sure that Dean was still occupied in the storage room when Cas arrived. He helped Cas carry in the tree and showed the angel how to hold it so Sam could secure it in the stand. He sent Cas to bring the lights inside while he filled the stand up with water. Cas had purchased multi-colored lights and also had a bag with tinsel which he said the sales clerk had recommended.

“Okay Cas. Now I need you to go convince Dean to help decorate.” Cas looked at Sam suspiciously. “Please Cas? He’s more likely to listen to you. You can also get the old ornaments.” The angel rolled his eyes and went towards the storage area. 

****

“Hello Dean.” Castiel stood in the doorway and watched Dean pull a box out from a back shelf and drag it to the front of the room where there was more space. He didn’t look up.

“Cas.” Castiel sighed. It was never easy with Dean. He walked up to the man he loved and placed a hand on his shoulder. Castiel expected Dean to shrug it off but Dean just stilled and stood up to look at the angel. 

“I am sorry that your mother left.” Dean took a deep breath and for a moment Castiel thought Dean was going to start shouting at him. Cas would let him shout if that’s what he needed. Before he could start though, Cas saw Dean look at his face and wince. Perhaps Dean could read Castiel’s compassion in his eyes. Holding Dean’s gaze Cas saw the deep pain that reverberated through Dean’s being. Cas didn’t even stop to think. He pulled Dean into his arms and hugged him fiercely. Dean’s mother left, so Cas would stay as long as Dean needed him. He tried to pour that reassurance into the embrace. Surprisingly Dean didn’t resist, he just melted into the hug. 

“Cas… she said she missed her kids. We were standing right there, but she doesn’t even recognize us. She could have stayed, gotten to know us. But she’d rather have a memory.” Dean whispered the words in a raw and halting voice. Castiel knew how hard it was for Dean to express these things and so he pulled his arms tighter around him, feeling the soft flannel of Dean’s shirt underneath his palms. Dean dropped his head into Cas’ neck as if he could hide there from the world.

“I believe she just needs time Dean; she does love you and Sam.” Dean nodded miserably into Cas’ trench coat. Cas would hold him as long as Dean allowed it. He stood silently offering this beautiful man all the support he felt he was allowed to give. Eventually, Dean pulled back and rubbed his hands over his face. He looked hopelessly around the mess of open boxes surrounding them and then back at Cas.

“Thanks.” Dean didn’t seem embarrassed or awkward for once, just grateful. Cas just nodded and briefly grasped Dean’s shoulder once more. The angel was happy to have offered Dean some small amount of solace. He always treasured the stolen moments when he could be there for Dean, when it felt like Dean was just letting Castiel love and adore him. Softly smiling, Cas also looked at the boxes for a moment. 

“Did you have something in mind with these?”, Cas asked looking at the debris of the prior bunker residents. 

“Nah. I was trying to get rid of any junk lying around. It was just something to do since while we don't have a case.”

“Sam asked me to get a box of ornaments?” Castiel looked at the piles not sure where to start. Dean looked questioningly at the angel and dug out one of the bottom boxes and passed it to Cas.

“What does he want with these?” Castiel shrugged slightly. Being a very experienced tactician, he knew the best strategy for convincing Dean to help decorate. More than anything else Dean was motivated by helping others.

“I would like to experience Christmas with people I care for. Sam is teaching me some of your local holiday customs. Will you come help?” Castiel may have resorted to the head tilt Dean always responded to. He was not above ‘fighting dirty’ when it came to Dean’s happiness. Dean gave Cas a genuine smile and pushed him towards the door.

“Yeah! Sounds like a plan. Although those ornaments are really ugly.” Cas chuckled as they made their way out of the storage area.

**Author's Note:**

> The follow-up to this story is Day 3 of the Destiel December 2020 Challenge (Presents)
> 
> I hope you liked it, it ended up much longer than I intended so it ended up continuing into another challege day. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
